MVP Valentine
by IchiRuki01
Summary: A lover's world consist of half, which is one another and another half of their world consists of their most favourite, basketball. Yet, in an accident that involved his whole world at stake, what would he choose? Responsibility... Or his world...?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first time attempting an IchiRuki story totally an Alternate Universe from Bleach. Although the characters are related to Bleach, the plot would have absolutely nothing, I repeat, absolutely nothing, to do with Bleach at all. Without further ado, let's begin the prologue, shall we? **

**MVP Valentine: Two lovers' who had a complete world, one half consisting of one another, the other half consisting on something far more important than their life: Basketball. Yet, as an accident occured before an important match, what would a basketball player choose...? Responsibility...? Or, his other half and world...? **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Bleach. Nuff' said. **

* * *

_Not many people know that the diameter of a basketball is 25cm, while the basket has a rim of 45.5cm in diameter which is almost twice that of the ball. To all basketball players, getting the 25cm ball into the 45.5cm basket is a long and tedious journey, but once they achieve that, the world open to them would be limitless...

* * *

_

**A/N: I know it wasn't too much of a prologue. But, due to the fact that it _is just a prologue_ and not the actual chapter, I decide to vcreate some suspense. ^^ Now, click that button and review, everybody! **

**Ichigo: When am I appearing? You have a story fo Bleach and I'm not appearing? How dare you! **

**Me: *Ignores him and goes writing my story***

**Review and a cookie will appear~~~ XD **


	2. The Lovebirds and Chappy

**MVP Valentine: Two lovers' who had a complete world, one half consisting of one another, the other half consisting on something far more important than their life: Basketball. Yet, as an accident occured before an important match, what would a basketball player choose...? Responsibility...? Or, his other half and world...?**

**Rating: T, just for safety. **

**Universe: AU**

**OOC-ness: A lot, be warned. None of them would act the way they are in Bleach storyline, just for a heads-up. :D **

**Ichigo: Why are we OOC? **

**Girl: *Shrugs* Hey, why are we OOC? **

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Who's story is this? **

**Ichigo/Girl: Um... Yours...? **

**Me: Good, and I have the right to make you guys as OOC as possible, so, shut up.**

**Ichigo/Girl: Hmph, fine. *Walks away* **

**Me: WAIT, KUROSAKI ICHIGO, FREAKING DO THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Ichigo: *Sighs* Fine. If the author of MVP Valentine owns Bleach, the world would crumble. So, she doesn't own the characters or Bleach. **

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Better than nothing. *Shrugs* **

**Special Thanks To:**

**falconrukichi: I hope this chapter intrigued you as it did with the prologue ^^ **

**Kuchiki chappy: Did this chapter go along with your expectations well enough? I sure hoped it did! ^^ **

**CALI: Who are you calling the meanie, Mommie~~~? Just be grateful I even got this chapter up, alright? XD**

**Kaza: I know I forced you intor eading this story, and, I know you are reading it just because I'm your Mom -.- But,. I sure hope you enjoy reading the story ^^**

**falconrukichi - Adding 'MVP Valentine' to Story Alerts' Subscription, Adding 'MVP Valentine' to Favorite Stories' List.**

**xVampirexYuukix: Adding 'MVP Valentine' to Favorite Stories list.**

**Now, without further ado, let's begin a chapter of fluffness~~~! XD **

* * *

A tall teenager with bleached hair and bleached eyebrows stood in front of a spiky orange-haired kid, his two lackeys behind him. He was holding a basketball in one of his hands and playing with the basketball with just only one of his fingers. The spiky orange-haired kid only raised an eyebrow at the other kid before asking, "What do you want?"

"My pal's head is so badly injured, what do you think I want?"

Glancing at the person who was seated at a bench who had his hand pressed on his own head with a bandage wrapped around his head, said orange guy turned back to the bleached guy. "I already apologized to him. Isn't that enough?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, how dare you talk back at me in my turf?"

"I just want to get back what's mine." Glancing at the injured person who violently kicked a box just next to the bench, he looked back at the person in front of him once more. "I will leave once I get it back."

"Since it's in my hands, whether I will return to you or not depends on my mood." Ichigo knew what the bleached guy meant as he caught the basketball that was passed to him. "Three shots. Win it and you can have it back."

Taking a glance at raven-haired girl who only looked away from him the moment their eyes met, Ichigo began the three shots.

Dribbling the ball left and right with those lackeys' blocking, Ichigo knew he wouldn't get far with this, but he decided to take a chance anyway. Ichigo dribbled the ball to the right and immediately made his body turn, the ball going along with the body without any hesitation going through his mind. And with the opportunity of his opponent stunned of what he'd done, he successfully made the first shot.

A brief smile appeared on the girl's face as she watched Ichigo make the second shot.

Deciding to make a direct shot this time, Ichigo dribbled the ball in front of one of the lackeys and stopped. Raising both of his hands up, making sure to leave a distance between the head and his hands, Ichigo intentionally passed the ball from his left hand to his right hand, intentionally making a loud noise and making his opponent think he had thrown the ball on the ground. The lackey, as expected, fell for the trick and turned around for a brief moment to find no ball, but looked up to find the ball already in the basket.

The third shot was a fairly easy one, at least for Ichigo. Dribbling left and right but finding absolutely no way out, Ichigo continued his movements. Almost immediately, the two lackeys who were guarding created an opening at the center. Taking this opportunity, Ichigo rushed past them and made the third shot.

The same girl, who was constantly watching Ichigo, jumped up in happiness at the third shot being made successfully.

_Three shots. Win it and you can have it back_

The bleached boy groaned at the words he was so sure of. Great, he had just _backhanded himself_. Ichigo, walking over to the guy, just asked, "Can I have it back now?"

Not willing to admit defeat that fast, he glanced at Ichigo. "Sure, but you must win a bet first."

Normally Ichigo would have hit that arrogant bully in their school by now, but, sadly, that precious object in that box was still being a hostage. Raising one of his eyebrows and sighing mentally, he asked, "What bet?"

"In the rules of basketball, you have 24 seconds in possession of the ball." Glancing at the girl who was watching Ichigo shooting this whole time, he glanced back at Ichigo and smirked, suddenly thinking of a brilliant idea which he knew Ichigo couldn't pass. "That girl has been watching us for a long time." Ichigo, taking glances at the said girl, which, said girl just gave a glare at Ichigo's direction and looked away. "I want you to make her smile within 24 seconds - literally."

Ichigo snickered in response. "Are you kidding...? 24 seconds to make that ice maiden smile...?"

As if not caring the words spoken by Ichigo, the boy announced. "The time starts now!"

Taking repeated glances towards the bleached boy who was counting every second ticking by and at the raven-haired girl who narrowed her eyes, Ichigo had no choice but to walk over to the girl. Said girl, seeing that Ichigo was walking nearer to her, folded her arms and gave a pure look of annoyance towards Ichigo, a completely different image when she was cheering for Ichigo. "Look over there and smile, otherwise, Chappy's in trouble."

Glancing between the box that was being held hostage and Ichigo, she looked away and shrugged, as if not caring.

Ichigo tried to soothe her into smiling. "Timeout for our cold war. This concerns Chappy's life, so... Please smile..."

No response was given.

10... 9...

"Come on, smile..."

8... 7... 6... 5...

"Come on, smile just once... Please...?"

4... 3... 2...

Taking a brief glance towards the bleached guy who was showing the number '2' by his fingers, the girl gave a _fake smile_ which would have led anybody to believe that the _fake smile was real_. Normally, Ichigo would had hit her head by now for putting on that smile, but right now he was more than glad for that smile because it seemed, her _fake smile_ just saved the situation at hand. On the contrary, the bleach boy's smile faded and his hand drooped down to his side before finally admitting defeat and sighed. "Return it to him."

The box was returned to Ichigo and Ichigo passed the box to the said girl, since, it was originally her belongings and he was just asked to take care of it. But, the girl seemed reluctant at first, only taking it a few moments later as Ichigo elbowed and poked her playfully. Watching the bleached boy's retreating back, both of them silently wondered how they had managed to make the school's biggest bully, Ooshima Reiichi, walk off the school grounds defeated.

Carrying the object in the box and stroking its fur, Rukia glanced at the bunny whose name was Chappy with soft eyes and snuck a glance at Ichigo before giving him a soft smile. Needless to say, Ichigo returned the same gesture.

* * *

**Girl: *Snuggles into Ichigo's embrace* Ichigoooo, I loveeee youuuuu~~~~~ **

**Ichigo: *Snuggles back* I loveeee youuuu toooo, Girllll~~~~ **

**Me: You know, calling your girlfriend without her name is kinda weird. **

**Ichigo: *Frowns* Well, who was the one who forbid to reveal the character's name? **

**Me: *Whines* Hey, that's not my fault! I was just. Merely. Creating. Suspense. **

**Ichigo: Yeah, yeah, yeah... *Starts kissing the girl* **

**Me: BOTH OF YOU, GET A ROOM! RIGHT NOW! **

**Ichigo: *Gets a room***

**-.- Anyway, review, guys, or else... Ichigo will... Haunt you...? XD **


	3. The Preparation & Accident

**MVP Valentine: Two lovers' who had a complete world, one half consisting of one another, the other half consisting on something far more important than their life: Basketball. Yet, as an accident occured before an important match, what would a basketball player choose...? Responsibility...? Or, his other half and world...?**

**Rating: T, just for safety.**

**Universe: AU**

**OOC-ness: A lot, be warned. None of them would act the way they are in Bleach storyline, just for a heads-up. :D**

* * *

**A/N: Now, it's time for the second chapter, guys. New characters will be introduced and new developments will occur. Now, what development... Is up to you all to find out and for me to know. XD Although, you guys might kill me for the cliff-hanger at the end of it. XD **

**Ichigo: Don't spoil too much. Or else, they will keep asking for more. ^^ **

**Me: You know, Ichigo, your smiling face is creepy. Don't smile. If not, I would think the world's gonna end. **

**Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU B****! **

**Girl: Now, my dearest, don't get angered at the author ^^ You know how she is... Right, IchiRuki-san...? *Smiles sweetly* **

**Me: *Gulps* Right. **

**Girl: Good. Now, can somebody do the disclaimer...? ^^ **

**Logician: *Does a pop-in* IchiRuki01 doesn't own Bleach's character or Bleach itself. If either one of us owns it, we would be having a big debate on whether IchiRuki or IchiHime should get the vote. **

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Don't need to place our real-life debate here, idiot honey. **

**Logician: Aw~~~ That's what I do, dearest babe~~~ **

**Me: *Rolls eyes and gets the bat and plasters on a bright smile* Well, since that's done, we should get on with the story. And, now, let's begin with the second chapter full of dramas~~~! *The chyrtains close and I hit Logician* OO **

**... Wait, isn't this a little bit too long? -.-**

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: Anyone is supposed to look cool in basketball. LOL XD They had a cold-war before the chapter, so... ^^ Rukia is being like a cute girlfriend like usual LOL~~~ XD**

**falconrukichi: I'm glad you are satisfied with the previous chapter and I hope you would be satisfied with the drama in this chapter too ^^**

**HelenSWAT: LOL Helen, it's not just you. I wanna have Bleached hair too~~~~~ :(**

**Kuchiki chappy: Slowly but eventually, you will find tnhat some of them are over-OOC. Like, Byakuya. Oops, spoiled it . You didn't hear anything. *Uses Chappy modifier* O.O**

**Logician: It's my first time attempting a basketball story, so, I really really hope I do good in this story :(**

**Kuchiki chappy - Adding 'MVP Valentine' to Favorite Stories list**

**Logician: Adding IchiRuki01 to Author Alert subscription, Adding 'MVP Valentine' to Story Alert subscription, Adding IchiRuki01 to Favorite Authors list, Adding 'MVP Valentine' to Favorite Stories list**

* * *

**A/N: Now, let's officially go to the full-of-drama chapter~~~ XD

* * *

**

**Edit: Ah, I forgot to thank my dearest Beta for editing every chapter ^^ Thank you, Beta-san~~~ XD **

* * *

At the school's basketball field, the raven-haired girl carried Chappy in her arms, stroking its fur absentmindedly as she glanced at Ichigo practicing. He was getting ready for tomorrow's important match, and she smiled a soft smile.

After practicing for a long two hours, Ichigo proceeded to take a break, lying next to the girl who he deemed as half of his world as he closed his eyes and desired for peace, even if for just a few moments. But, that was when that girl broke the silence. "Chappy lost weight. You hadn't been taking care of it, have you...?"

He took a glance at the _freaking-damned-to-hell _bunny he protected. "Hey, it was you who left the bunny with me, and it even tried to eat my fish, mind you. Moreover, it loves to run around and throw tantrums. Being kidnapped and saving Chappy from those evil people, you saw what happened."

"Why didn't you tell me Chappy was in trouble?"

Ichigo shrugged in response. "We were having a cold-war. Moreover, looking for a bunny was too time-consuming. Ah, that reminds me, the championship is tomorrow, are you coming?"

A bright smile immediately formed on the girl's face. "The championship match between Las Noches and Hueco Mundo is highly anticipated. Moreover, Las Noches has been the champion for 10 years. And, the most important player, Sora Orihime, which is your No. 1 opponent, will be leading the team towards the championship. And, because of Hueco Mundo's basketball genius, Kurosaki Ichigo, the media predicts that Hueco Mundo will have a good chance of defeating Las Noches. How can I even think of missing such an exciting match?"

Looking deep in thoughts, Ichigo nodded his head. "Sora Orihime is a strong opponent and I'm looking forward to playing against him."

"Give me your phone." When Ichigo looked at the girl beside him in confusion, she only whined._ "Hurry up~"_

Obeying her orders, Ichigo took out his phone from his pockets and passed to the girl who was asking for it. Taking Ichigo's hand-phone, said girl took out basketball merchandise and tied it on Ichigo's hand-phone which Ichigo raised an eyebrow at. "What is this...?"

"This is a lucky charm for you, I have one too. Carry it with you and you will know I'm cheering for you. Whether you win or lose, I will be by your side." The girl smiled.

"Do not give up easily or you will be letting yourself down." Both of them said it in chorus, sensing the other person's thoughts and saying it simultaneously. It has always been a fact that they were meant to be, sensing the other's thoughts.

Ichigo smiled before taking a big gulp of the water. "I know that."

* * *

Finally, the awaited day of the championship match was finally here. Sora Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo's No. 1 rival, began his workout in preparation for today's match. As he rushed to the dining table and took the glass of orange juice that his sister was handing out to him, he muttered a word of 'Thanks' before speaking. "I know today is your cello qualification test. I don't know what to say, but I know you will do very well."

The said sister who was having a cello qualification test couldn't help but keep the smug smile on her face. "That goes without saying. Just wait, three months later, Dad and you will be attending my first international recital."

Sora smiled briefly, not believing what his sister just said but deciding to agree anyway. "Sure, I will wait."

Putting down the glass, she spoke. "Isn't today an important day for you too...? You have been looking forward to going up against Hueco Mundo No. 7, Kurosaki Ichigo, haven't you...? This time show him who is boss and make him surrender the MVP to you."

Sora smirked this time. "That's for sure." Glancing at the clock on the wall to realize that he's almost late, he waved a hand up, turning to leave the house. "All right, I have to go."

Just before he left the house, his sister's calling got his attention. "Brother!" Turning to glance back at his sister, she flashed him a smile. "Go for it!"

* * *

Having the preparations all set and wearing the ring, the coach of Las Noches, Ukitake Juushiro, tidied his hair and opened the door, ready to leave when he was met with somebody before him. Ukitake didn't move a step from his place, allowing the woman to walk past him. "You have been out all night; do you even consider this to be your home?"

"We are getting a divorce soon, therefore there's no need for you to put up the act if a good father and good husband. If you win this match and your contract with Las Noches is renewed, Sentarou will be yours. Otherwise, he's coming with me." The woman replied.

No comment was heard about whether Ukitake would mind losing his son or not, the only proof and evidence of love between Ukitake Juushiro and Unohana Retsu. "I told you, I will not lose."

Unohana sighed. "I know that basketball is very important to you, more so than our marriage..."

With a last glance at his wife with nothing much more to say, Ukitake left the room and went downstairs for breakfast only to find Sentarou. "Sentarou...?"

Sentarou, hearing his Dad calling him, immediately stopped what he was doing and greeted his Dad. "Good morning, Dad."

Ukitake smiled and greeted back. "Good morning."

Smiling, Sentarou pointed to the sandwich which had two flags inserted, the flag had presented itself with encouraging words. "See, I made this."

Ukitake glanced at the said sandwich and smiled a little. "So, you woke up early this morning just to make breakfast for me."

Sentarou returned the same gesture before turning serious. "Dad, can I discuss something with you...?"

Ukitake, being Sentarou's Dad, seemed to know what his own son's thinking as he immediately declined. "No."

Sentarou immediately defended himself. "You don't even know what I'm asking!"

Leaning down to look at Sentarou, he stated. "I don't have to look at you to know what you are thinking. Even though today is the championship match, you can't skip school to go watch it."

Sentarou started whining. _"Dad..."_

Ukitake's firm voice halted all attempts of Sentarou speaking. "I have decided." Taking a glance at his watch, he found that he was almost late. "It's time for the match; I'm going to be late." Finishing his glass of milk that Sentarou prepared for him, he couldn't help but glance at his son's face of disappointment. And, Ukitake couldn't help but soften his eyes. "Now, don't look so disappointed. I will get somebody to record the whole process of the match so you can watch it at home, all right?"

With Sentarou's smile in Ukitake's mind, he got on his car and sped off.

* * *

Realizing he was late as hell, Ichigo got to his bike and proceeded to speed off to the venue of the basketball match. Be it a conscience or a twist of fate, Sora Orihime's only sister, Inoue Orihime, who had a cello qualification test, was going through the same path Ichigo was speeding to.

Stopping at a pedestrian crossing, Inoue put down her cello while waiting for the red lights to appear green, so she could cross the road. Glancing down at her shoes, she found out that her shoelaces were undone. Proceeding to tie her shoelaces, her cello tilted to the side a little and fell to the ground with a soft thud. Standing and walking forward, to the path of the pedestrian road, she picked up her cello and straightened. But, hearing something speeding towards her, she suddenly... Had a very bad feeling.

Glancing at her side, Inoue stood frozen and unable to move as her eyes widened. Ichigo, on the other hand, sensed the danger and pressed on the brakes as hard as he could. Yet, as fate would have it, an object lying on the ground caused the bike to wobble a bit, which ultimately caused Ichigo to topple over his own bike, rolling on the ground, and, it caused the bike to skid... Nearer to Inoue.

Inoue widened her eyes even more as she saw the bike skid towards herself. Still unable to move even a step, she felt the impact of the bike banging on her legs.

_Intense pain..._

That was all Inoue felt as she struggled to keep herself awake. But, as she succumbed to the darkness slowly but eventually, the last vision she saw was... Her cello... Broken in 2 parts...

* * *

**Me: Ichigo, remind me where did you get your license from again? **

**Ichigo: *Scratches head* Well, a male instructor named Urahara Kisuke...? **

**Me: *Facepalms* Remind me not to learn from him. -.- **

**Ichigo: Hey, it's not like it's my fault! How would I know an object was lying on the ground in the perfect place for me to topple off my bike? **

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Whatever you say, Ichigo, whatever you say... **

**Inoue: What will happen to me now? **

**Me: *Smirks* That's for me to find out and for you to know, Inoue. ^^ **

**Inoue: *Sulks* Evil author...

* * *

**

**A/N: End of chapter 2! How did you find it, guys? XD Remember to leave a review as always~~~ XD **

**Questions to ponder: **

**1) What would Ichigo do? Basketball match or stay with Inoue to see how her injuries are...?**

**2) What would happen within the basketball match?**

**3) With Ichigo's absence in the team, who would win? Hueco Mundo...? Or, Las Noches...?

* * *

**

**Signing out now~~~ XD**


End file.
